


Princess For A Day

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cinderella - Freeform, Disney, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Dean and Castiel argue about what to do for their daughter's birthday.





	Princess For A Day

“We can’t afford a trip right now, Cas.”

“It’s her _birthday _, Dean!”__

“Don’t you think I know that? It’s not that I don’t want to do something special for Claire’s birthday this year, I just think we should wait until we’re a bit more financially stable. I mean, you just started this new job, I’m…..in between jobs at the moment. Just _sigh _please, Cas. Can we talk about this later? You’re going to be late for work.”__

“Fine. This conversation isn’t over, Dean.”

“Yes dear, I’m aware. Now get outta here before you get fired and I have to sell my sweet ass on the street.”

Cass chuckled.

“There’s my beautiful smile.” Dean kissed him. “Dammit Cas, why can’t you ever get your tie straight?” Dean fixed Castiel’s tie and smoothed his hair.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel sighed.

“It’s okay, babe. I understand.” Dean kissed Cas on the forehead. “Have a nice day at work and try not to stress about Claire’s birthday. We’ll think of something.”

“I love you, Dean.”

“I know.”

+++++++

“Honey, I’m home!” Castiel said, walking into the house. He kicked his shoes off and placed his trenchcoat on the rack. “Dean? Claire?” Cas peeked his head into the living room, but it was empty. The kitchen was also empty.

_Where are they? ___

Castiel walked upstairs and continued his search. He walked down the hallway and heard voices coming from Claire's room. When Cas walked in, he was taken aback by what he saw. The entire room had been transformed into some sort of princess castle. The walls were a mix of pink and purple, there were fireworks painted on the ceiling, and Disney princess decals everywhere. Dean and Claire were sitting in her bed, reading a book. Claire was dressed in her favorite blue dress with a tiara on her head. Cas just stood there, taking in the sight of his husband and daughter curled up in bed.

Dean looked up and saw Castiel staring at them. He nudged Claire so she’d look up too.

“DADDY!”

Claire jumped out of bed and ran toward Castiel, who greeted her with open arms. He swooped her up and twirled her around.

“Daddy, did you see? Me and Poppa painted my room. Now I really can be Cinderella!”

“I see that, baby. I love it.”

Castiel put her down and hugged Dean.

“Do you really love it?” Dean asked.

“I can’t believe you did this. And yes, I really love it. I mean…” He turned to Claire who was back on the bed, looking at her princess book. “She’s so happy. This is the best thing to come home to.”

"Well, it's not Disney exactly, but I figured it's close enough." Dean says.

"Screw Disney. I already have my happily ever after." Castiel said, kissing Dean.


End file.
